The Wedding
by HudgensBlunts
Summary: Family and close friends join Troy and Gabriella on their wedding day. They all came to celebrate the bride and groom getting married. With Taylor McKessie as their wedding planner, the day was bound to be spectacular. R


**High School Musical 4:  
The Wedding  
**

* * *

"I can't believe this is actually happening," Gabriella Montez exclaimed to her best friend. I'm actually getting married tomorrow!"

Gabriella and Taylor were currently at the bridal shop so Gabriella could try her dress on with all the adjustments for the last time before her nuptials the next day. Gabriella was marrying her high school sweetheart, none other than Troy Bolton.  
"I know, Gabby," Taylor smiled as she finished tying up the back of the church-length white dress. "This time tomorrow, you are going to be a married woman!"  
Gabriella felt a few tears build up in her eyes, but tried her best to hold them in. "This is crazy."  
"Don't cry, sweetie," Taylor wiped the tear that fell from her own eye. "Whenever you cry, it makes me cry and this is supposed to be a happy time."  
"Which reminds me, have you said yes to Mr. Garcia yet?" Gabriella asked, referring to Taylor's most recent boyfriend, Henry. Taylor and Chad broke up during the first semester of their sophomore year of college, promising to stay friends. They sadly didn't keep in touch when Chad made the move to Florida to be a basketball coach at a high school in Orlando.  
Taylor began dating numerous men during her last few years of Graduate School. Her most recent, Mr. Garcia, as Gabriella calls him, proposed to her a week earlier. Taylor hadn't given him a response yet but he told her to take as long as she needs to.

"Not yet," Taylor told her friend. "But I'm going to give myself until after the wedding to decide if I want to spend the rest of my life with Henry. I'll probably say yes. I mean, there's nothing else happening."  
"A lot can change in a day, Taylor." Gabriella laughed.  
"Look at you, Future Mrs. Bolton," Taylor grinned as she twirled Gabriella towards the wall mirror. "Just like a Princess."  
The Latina took in her reflection from the mirror. Her beautiful, puffy, jeweled, and sequin embroaded wedding gown hugged her hour-glass figure perfectly. It showed off the right amount of her cleavage, which as gotten more noticable over the past couple of years. The dress was custom-made.  
"Look at the back," Taylor said as she held a large mirror behind Gabriella so she could catch a glance in the other mirror. "Your back is flawless, and the designs...Ehmagawd."  
Gabriella caught a quick glance of her backless gown before her eyes filled with tears.  
Taylor noticed and handed Gabriella a tissue. She rubbed Gabriella's back soothingly as she cried.  
"It's per...perfect," Gabriella wept. "I feel like a Princess."  
"That's the point, honey," Maria Montez appeared in the changing room. "And sorry I'm late, I was working."  
"Mom!" Gabriella smiled as she seen her mother walk closer to her.  
"I'll give you two some time." Taylor gently told the Montez women before disappearing into the boutique.

"Meha, you look gorgeous." Mrs. Montez said softly as she took in her only daughter's wedding dress.  
"Thanks, Mom." Gabriella smiled at herself in the mirror.  
"Troy is going to be breathless tomorrow at the altar," Maria laughed. "He's a lucky man, Gabby."  
"This is crazy," Gabriella licked her lips. "I'm actually getting married tomorrow, Mom!"  
"I know," Maria let a tear roll down her cheek. "You're not my little girl anymore. You grew up so fast, sweetie.."  
"Mom, don't," Gabriella pleaded. "If you cry, I'm gonna cry."  
"I'm not going to cry. But tomorrow, I can't help it if I do." Maria told her.  
Gabriella's eyes filled with tears again. "I'm twenty-five years old, and getting married. Not to mention, I actually did everything I set my mind to. I went to law school, and I'm a lawyer now. It all happened so fast."  
"That's life, sweetie," Maria softly smiled. "It all happens so fast. But in my honest opinion, life slows down after you get married."  
"I hope so. I want to cherish these years, Mom," Gabriella admitted. "I want to live my life as great as I can."  
"That you will, Meha," Maria gripped her purse. "Now, how about you get out of your dress so we can all get back to the hotel and get some rest?"  
"Let's go!" Gabriella smiled as she struggled to take the gown off. She looked over her shoulder and saw Taylor's shadow on the other side of the curtain. "TAYLOR! I NEED HELP!"

* * *

Troy ran his hair through his chestnut brown hair as he glanced out the hotel room window. The wedding was in less than a half hour. The groom and his men were just getting into their tuxedos at the hotel.  
The ceremony was by the lake in Salt Lake City, whilst the reception was going to be held in the banquet hall at the lodge where they had first met. Troy and Gabriella had decided they wanted to have their reception in the same banquet hall where they first met. They wanted today to be a day to remember. This was the day they were getting married. Today was going to be special. He was going to take the love of his life's hand in marriage. They were soulmates with or without a piece of paper called a marriage license, but this was their day. The day where they would showcase their love for each other in front of family and close friends.

"Hoops, you ready?" Chad Danforth asked as he sat down on the bed. "Today's the day."  
"Today is the day." Troy repeated to himself before turning around to face his friend.  
"What's wrong?" Chad asked.  
"Nothing. I'm just," Troy grinned. "I'm getting married, man."  
"Well, if we leave now, we can get to the ceremony so you could get married," Jack Bolton poked his head in the hotel room. "The limousine is outside, boys. Let's go. Now."  
"Coming, Jack," Chad grinned and followed Mr. Bolton, before saying under his breath. "Man, I love being able to call you that, Coach."  
"Are all the guys already in the limo?" Troy followed his best man and father into the elevator.  
"Yep. We were just waiting for the groom and his man."  
The men stood in silence while they waited for the elevator to stop in the lobby. Once it stopped, they all rushed to the limousine waiting for them outside.

"Aye, buddy!" Jason waved as Troy, Chad and his father got into the limo.  
"Hey, Jason," Troy nodded and looked at the rest of his men which included Jason, Ryan, Jimmy, and Zeke. "And guys."  
"Let's get to the chapel!" Jimmy said loudly.  
"He's getting married by the lake, Rocketman." Jack laughed.  
"Well, let's get to the lake!" Jimmy put his hand out, signaling for everybody to join in so they could do their Wildcat cheer. "Come on, Wildcats."  
"We haven't been Wildcats for about seven or eight years, but hey, let's do it for old times sake!" Troy grinned and put his hand in the middle before everyone else in the back of the limo put their hands in as well.  
"1...2...3-" Chad began  
"Wildcats!" They all yelled and threw their hands up.

* * *

"These dresses are adorable!" A perky Sharpay Evans twirled around in the form-fitting dark purple bridemaid's dress she was wearing. "Oh yeah, I helped pick them!"  
"I look like a pumpkin in this!" Martha complained.  
"No you don't, Martha!" Gabriella told her. "You look absolutely gorgeous!"  
"You do!" Kelsi joined in while she picked at her hair. Kelsi's light brown locks were pulled into a fancy updo, just like everyone else. "My hair is itchy."  
"Don't pick at it, darling!" Lucille Bolton yelled across the room. "It looks amazing just the way it is."  
After ten more minutes of the bridesmaids making their last minute adjustments, and getting their jewellery on, they were finally finished getting ready.  
Gabriella stood with her back towards her bridesmaids while her stylist touched up her makeup.  
"Stand in a line, ladies," Taylor ordered. "Show the bride how you all look."  
Martha, Kelsi, Gabriella's friend from law school; Jessica, Sharpay and her daughter Amber all stood in a straight line like Taylor asked.  
The women wore strapless, form-fitting, knee-length dresses with a beautiful white design on the front of them. Three-year-old Amber wore her white flower girl dress with a purple bow on the front. She carried a white basket with purple petals, and a purple bow on it.  
The women each wore a pair of light-purple pumps and matching diamond necklaces and earrings provided by Sharpay.  
"Turn around, Gabby," Taylor smiled.  
Gabriella turned around. She smiled, breathtakened at how wonderful all of them looked.  
"You guys look amasssing!" Gabriella exclaimed before bending down to Amber's height. "So do you, my little Remi."  
"Not as great as you!" Kelsi said.  
Gabriella was wearing her Princess-like wedding dress, white skyhigh Christian Loubuittons and her veil was on as well. Her hair was in a curly updo, just like her bridesmaids, except she wore a tiara. She was the Princess for the day. She needed her crown.  
Her makeup was perfectly done, she wore her 'T' necklace around her neck, just as it as always been over the years. She had dangling diamond earrings. But the thing that caught everybody's attention, was the three-carat diamond engagement ring on the ring finger of her left hand.

"We're ready for you, gorgeous," Gabriella's stepfather announced as he walked into the tent. "Are you ready?"  
"Ready as I'll ever be, Dave." Gabriella smiled.  
"Well, come on, sweetie." Dave held his arm out for Gabriella to take.  
"Girls!" Taylor lead the women towards the exit of the tent. "Time to get down the aisle!"  
"Hurry, Amber Remington," Sharpay held her daughter's hand and lead them out of the tent.  
Sharpay's three year old was named Amber, but Sharpay and mostly everyone, called her little Amber Remington. Gabriella gave her goddaughter the nickname Remi. But Amber only let her godmother call her that.

"Come on, Gabby." Dave held onto his stepdaughter tightly. "Let's get into place."  
"Just like the rehearsal." Gabriella said to herself.

* * *

The traditional wedding music started to play. All the bridemaids were standing in the front. Troy and his men were standing there as well.  
All they were waiting for, was the beautiful bride to come down the aisle.  
Troy's hands were sweaty as he held them behind him. He was nervous. He knew he would cry.  
_Dun, Dun, Dun, Dun_  
The music began. By then, Troy's ears went deaf. He didn't hear anything.  
His eyes were locked on his beautiful fiance as she began to walk down the aisle. He watched her smile at their guests while walking slowly down the aisle.  
She had tears rolling down her cheeks, making herself glad that her mother had suggested waterproof makeup.  
Her hands were shaky as she held the large bouquet of flowers. But still, she kept on walking towards the man she would be spending the rest of her life with.  
It happened. Troy couldn't hold in his tears anymore, and they started rolling down his cheeks. He wiped them as they fell but never took his eyes off of his bride.  
It touched their guests' hearts watching Troy cry while Gabriella walked down the aisle. But he could not help it anymore.  
She was more gorgeous than usual. She was breathtaking. He couldn't believe that he would be spending the rest of his life with the gorgeous Latina walking towards him.  
The two of them finally joined hands as the music faded.

"We are here to join Gabriella Marie Montez, and Troy Isaiah Bolton in holy matrimony.." The priest began.  
Gabriella and Troy's eyes never left each other. Tears fell from each of their eyes as the priest read through the introduction.  
"Who gives this woman to this man?" The priest asked.  
Dave stood up from his seat. "I do."  
"Before they say their vows..." The priest closed his book. "Does anyone object to this marriage?"  
The audience was quiet. No one responded. It was so quiet, you could hear birds chirping in the trees.  
"Gabriella Marie Montez, do you take this man to be your husband?" He asked.  
"I do," Gabriella smiled.  
"Troy Isaiah Bolton, do you take this woman to be your wife?" He asked.  
"I do," Troy grinned.  
"Alright, may we have the rings?" The priest asked.  
Jason and Martha's son, Jaxon, handed the ring boxes to the priest before standing next to Amber again.  
"You both wrote your own vows, am I right?" The priest asked.  
"We did," Troy answered for the both of them while taking the wedding band from the priest.  
"Troy, place this ring on Gabriella's finger, and say your vows," The priest instructed.  
Troy placed the diamond embroadered wedding band on Gabriella's ring finger, above her engagement ring and held onto her hands tightly while staring into her eyes.  
He took a deep breath and began.

_I, Troy, take you, Gabriella, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."_

"Auntie's turn!" Jaxon giggled.  
The guests all arrupted in giggles as the adorable four-year old interrupted the ceremony.  
"Jaxon!" Jason grunted. "Please shush."  
"Oops, sorry." Jaxon giggled before going silent.  
"Like little Jax said, Gabriella's turn." The priest grinned.  
Gabriella placed the ring on Troy's finger and held onto his hands tightly while locking eyes with him.

_"Troy, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life with."_

"You may now kiss your bride!" The priest smiled.  
Troy placed his hand's on his wife's hips as she wrapped hers around his neck. They joined lips for two seconds, Troy's tongue begged access to Gabriella's mouth, she eagerly complied and their tongues danced in perfect rythm as their family and friends chanted _"Troy and Gabriella!" _behind them.

* * *

The banquet hall at the lodge was decorated from top to bottom. You couldn't even notice that it was a stinky hall before. The ceiling was covered in white satin drapes with hanging lights. It was dimly lit, the only light coming from the white lights hanging from the drapes, and the candles on the tables.  
Black chandeliers hung in the middle of the room. The dozens of glass tables were matched with white chairs and black table settings. There were white bouquets of flowers in the middle of every table. The vases were black and white. The wedding party table was in the front by the stage.  
The stage was covered in black drapes as well, and above it, it read _"Troy and Gabriella Bolton, May 21st, 2014." _  
The gym flooring was not seen because it was covered in beautiful white carpet. The walls were covered with plain wall mirrors with black designed frames.  
Taylor and Troy's mother, Lucille had really outdone themselves on the wedding. Gabriella always wanted everything in her wedding reception to be black and white, including the cake.  
The cake was made by none other than Chef Baylor. Zeke made the wedding cake with four tiers. Each tier was either black or white. There was edible white ribbon on the black tiers with edible pearls, and the same was on the white tiers, except in black. Going diagonally across the whole cake, was a strip of black and white orchids. On the top tier was the traditional bride and groom decoration.

* * *

Taylor watched as Troy and Gabriella danced in the middle of the reception with their family and friends. She stood along the mirror admiring her work.  
"The decorations are great," A man said as he approached the woman. "You really outdone yourself."  
Taylor jumped and looked beside her. The chocolate colored man and his curly light brown hair was just as attractive as he was in high school.  
"Thanks," She said gently. "It's all for them. Ugh, I would do anything for those guys."  
"Can we talk?" Chad asked.  
"About what?" Taylor took a sip of her champagne. "Is something wrong, Chad?"  
"You know how we said we would always be forever? Together or not?" He asked, hoping she would remember the conversation they had after their high school graduation.  
"Yeah.." Taylor nodded.  
"I want to be together. Forever. I'm sick of this friends bullshit," Chad admitted. "Not a day goes by that I don't miss you and us."  
Taylor's eyes filled with tears as she hugged Chad. "I want that, too."  
"I love you, Taylor McKessie," Chad hugged her tighter.  
"I love you, too." Taylor ran her hands through his curly hair.

* * *

"The groom wants to say a few words to his bride." Chad grinned as he spoke into the microphone on stage.  
Troy grinned and walked up to the stage. He took the mic from Chad and looked around at all his friends and family, but most importantly, his bride.  
"Nine years, and almost five months ago, I met my bride. Right here. In this hall," Troy spoke into the mic. "I would like to ask my beautiful wife to come up here and sing with me. December 31st, 2006 was the Start Of Something New for us both. And today, is another Start of Something New."  
Gabriella smiled and got up from her seat. She held her dress up as she got onto the stage. She took the other mic on the stage and held it tightly.  
"This was the first time we discovered our true selves, and the first time we sung together." Troy continued.  
"As we gather in this hallowed hall," Gabriella glanced at Tyler Gerran, the guy that paired Troy and Gabriella up to sing karaoke that New Years Eve nine years ago. "We want to thank the person that made this possible.."  
"Tyler!" Troy waved at him. "If it wasn't for you forcing us to sing karaoke, we wouldn't have met each other. Thank you, man."  
"We owe you a big thank you," Gabriella gave a heartfelt smile to the man sitting at a table. "This is for you."  
There were cheers from the guests as they realized Troy and Gabriella were going to sing together again, for the first time since Gabriella's mothers and Dave's wedding over three years ago.  
"Wooh! Sing!" Tyler yelled.  
Troy gently gripped Gabriella's hand, and she squeezed him for encouragement.  
He glanced at her. "Are you ready?"  
"Ready as I'll ever be," Gabriella smiled.  
"Okay," Troy nodded and signaled for the DJ to turn on the music. "I'm ready."  
"You guys got this!" Taylor and Chad yelled from the back of the hall. "Wooh!"

_"Living in my own world, didn't understand that anything can happen," _Troy sang. _"when you take a chance." _  
Gabriella lifted her mic to her mouth and began to sing the song that they both knew from heart. _"I never believe in...what I couldn't see. I never opened my hea-art..." _  
_"Ooh," _Troy sang.  
_"To all the possibilites," _Gabriella smiled.  
_"Oooh," _They both sang.  
They both continued singing with perfect harmonies, and never missed a note or lyric.  
It was just as it always been while they were singing; like kindergarten. But only, they were standing on a stage at their wedding reception.

* * *

"That was great, both of you!" Troy's grandmother exclaimed as they began to leave the venue. They were finished taking last minute photos, and saying their goodbyes to their guests.  
Troy and Gabriella were going to Grand America Hotel in Salt Lake for their wedding night but were set to catch a flight tomorrow afternoon to their honeymoon vacation in Bora Bora.  
"Time to throw the bouquet, sweetheart!" Maria grinned at her daughter as she gathered all the women behind her.  
Gabriella turned around and tossed the bouquet of flowers behind her, eager to see who would catch it.  
"Got it!" Sharpay shouted.  
Gabriella turned around and smiled at everyone. "Thank you all for coming. This day couldn't have been more special."  
Gabriella was pulled into numerous hugs, and group hugs. She was kissed on the cheek by so many of her guests as people snapped photos of the goodbyes.  
"Have a wonderful honeymoon, Gabriella. We'll see you in two weeks!" Sharpay kissed Gabriella on the cheek whilst her daughter hugged her godmother around her thighs.  
"Love you, Aunt." Amber smiled.  
"Thank you for helping with the wedding, Sharpay," Gabriella thanked. "We still have our spa appointment for the tenth, right?"  
"You betcha'!" Sharpay smiled before walking away with her daughter, and Zeke.  
"Great job singing, Gabs. I've always loved hearing you both sing." Taylor grinned and hugged her best friend.  
"Thank you, Tay," Gabriella glanced at the limousine waiting for her. Troy was already leaning on it and waiting for his bride. "I better get going."  
"Love you!" Everyone shouted.  
Gabriella waved goodbye to all their joined family and friends before hopping into the limousine with her groom.

* * *

Troy carried Gabriella bridal style through the double doors of the honeymoon suite of their hotel. She giggled as he gently placed her on the bed. She watched him struggle to get his shoes off because he had been complaining about them being uncomfortable.

Once they were off, she pulled him on top of her and pressed her lips to his. Her tongue asked for entry, to which Troy eagerly complied. Gabriella's warm tongue explored his mouth as he undid her dress, and her hands got busy pulling his pants off.  
Their lips never left each other while they were undressing, except for when Gabriella had to swivel out of her dress.  
Once they were both undressed, and bare, Gabriella laid on the bed while Troy got on top of her. She felt slightly aroused when she felt his length hardening against her thigh while they kissed.  
Troy rubbed his hand against her clit, causing her to moan in pleasure.  
Gabriella knew where it was going. She wrapped her legs around him as she felt him grab his partner and gently slip it into her.  
She moaned as she felt his length moving in and out of her, her fingers dug into his back, deep enough to draw blood.  
She grinded with him while his lips moved from her lips to her neck, and slowly to her breasts. He softly sucked her nipples to the peck whilst still inside her.  
Gabriella gripped the sheets as she felt something build up in her stomach.  
"Tro-yy," She cried in pleasure. "Eh...ma..god."  
Troy bit his lip as he went deeper to please his wife.  
Gabriella felt him cum inside her and grinned to herself. She felt him go deeper and the ball in her stomach popped, and released the white liquid.  
"Gabri.." Troy went at a quicker pace when he felt her milk. "..Ella."  
"Tr-oy-oy," Gabriella moaned, biting her lip, hoping to make less noise. "Mm, mm."  
Troy slowed down and rested his head on her chest. It took him a few moments to catch his breath.  
He rolled off of her and Gabriella rested her head on his chest and wrapped one of her legs on him. He covered them with a sheet and they lay there silently for a half hour while calming down and thinking about the intimacy they had just shared for the first time together.  
Gabriella wanted their relationship to be traditional. They kissed, and did everything that normal couples did but wanted to wait to have sex until they were married.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked softly.  
"What, babe?" Gabriella asked.  
"I love you." Troy pressed a kiss to her head.  
Gabriella pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "I love you, too."

* * *

**_Authors Note:  
_**_Hope you enjoyed the one-shot. I've always thought about what it would be like if there was a fourth movie surrounding Troy and Gabriella's wedding. I was thinking about it a lot the past few days, so last night I wrote this long one-shot of how I hope the wedding would have been if there had been one.  
__The sex scenes are descriptive, I know LOL, but I'm really proud of my improvement in that aspect of writing. I'm getting better at writing sex scenes, and I'm legit really proud of myself.  
__Reviews are greatly appreciated and I love reading them._

_Xo_


End file.
